Phoebe Hatzi (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
'Phoebe Hatzi '''is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Phoebe has light blue eyes and long yellow hair. She has long, straight hair that has straight bangs on the forehead and at the sides of the head. It is based on the Hime cut hairstyle. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is tied with an orange ribbon. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Phoebe's main weapon is The Ancient. That weapon is a purple version of Maxi's Modified Flail. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Phoebe is extremely bad at wielding a sword and shield, because she doesn't know how to use them. However, Maxi taught Phoebe how to use a nunchaku and learn the way of Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Phoebe throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Phoebe punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Phoebe wears an orange off the shoulder dress which is below the ankle and has a slit on the right side of the dress, white tights, white ankle socks, and orange stilettos. In Soul Calibur IV, she wore the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but orange. She is no longer wearing her ankle socks. In Soul Calibur V, she wore a similar outfit to that one in Soul Calibur III, except it has two slit on each side of the dress and has white European designs on it. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wore the same outfit in Soul Calibur III, but the same designs on the dress from Soul Calibur V. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Phoebe Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (11,20 and 05,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (05,20) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (01,14) Socks: Short Socks (01,14) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (05,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 11,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationships *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Phoebe's voice sounds like a young girl in the series. In Soul Calibur III, her voice is slightly low back then. In Soul Calibur IV, her voice is in a higher-pitched and squeakier tone. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Let's settle this fair and square. *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we had no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did i do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery 100 1545.JPG 100 1546.JPG 100 1547.JPG 100 1548.JPG 100 1549.JPG